


Best Flavour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Best Flavour

Title: Best Flavour  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #138: Sugar and Spice  
Warning(s): Fluffy  
A/N: Severus discovers that Harry has skills.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Best Flavour

~

Upon first bite, Severus’ eyes widened. “These are...acceptable,” he said, stuffing another biscuit into his mouth.

Harry smiled. “Told you I could cook.”

“Given your abysmal performance in Potions class, who would blame me for doubting?” Severus eyed the remaining biscuits. “The combination of orange sugar and ginger spice is interesting.” He inclined his head. “You may make these again.”

“Thanks,” Harry said dryly. As Severus devoured the rest, he cried, “Hey, you didn’t leave me any!”

Severus smirked. “There’s another way you can taste them,” he purred, pulling Harry close.

Harry grinned. Everything _was_ better when Severus-flavoured.

~


End file.
